Zinga!
by Ahmad
Summary: Denise(din-nees) has thrown a party at her house, but it was cursed with 'Zinga',when they return home, Aku Aku flushes himself,and they do to, now they have to find their way out of LXVD City(Finished)
1. Party Bash

Zinga! Crash: I'm Bored 

Coco: Me to...

Aku Aku: Lets have a party!

Crash: But We ARE in a party!

Mr.Seugon: Oops! Wrong Fanfic!

Crash: Those stupid authors, you dont know when they mix up characters...

Coco: Hey! What about the authors on this website?!?!

Crash: Yeah whatever, lets get outa here and buy some burgers, ths author who's writing this story's favorite food!

Crunch: Hmmm, Burgers....

Gargantula: Raaagharrr!

At Annoying Pizza joint

Electronic vendor: Hello what is your order for today?

Crash: Um,we'd like some plain burgers

Electric vendor: And Then?

Crash: And umm, water?

Electric vendor: Annndd theeen?

Crash: And Pizza

Electric vendor: And then?

Crash: And Coke

Electric vendor: Annnd theeeenn?

Crash: And then if you dont shut up I'll beat you up!!!

(Crickets cherp)

Electric vendor: And Then? And Then? And Then??

Crash(Destroys electric vendor): Take that and that and that!

Coco: What now?

Dingodile: Back to the party at Denise's?

Crash: Good Idea

At Zinga Party

Denise: Lets make a play! Crash can be ,umm a , Clerk, yeah a store clerk, and he sells..... Cloths!

Crash: And?

Denise: And what?

Crunch: Hey its 8:00 we can go home now!

Denise: Food Fight!!

Smash , poykhit, splot ghast

Alien Slave: As our great poet describes it: Kalumbakalulaba!

Nihilanth: Riiiihiiilaaantth!

( They Fight)

Boom bang oucch pow pa! ping tomb boooooom!

Ahmad: We inturrupt this program to annoy you and make things genelarly irritating...

Coco: Hey! What'd you do that for?

Ahmad: Its a mess!

Crash: Well duh!

Dingodile: Why are we in a ship at bermuda triangle?

Everyone: Ahhhhh!!!!!!

Dexter: Hey.. This isn't my laboratory!

Deedee: Lets have fuunn!

Crash: I'm goin home! This place is weird.....

Neo Cortex: Bla Bla Bla

Dingodile: Shut up

Neo Cortex: Bla Bla Bla

Dingodile: Shut up already!

Aku Aku: Children Heelp!

Crash: Aku Aku? Have you flushed yourself in the toilet again?!?

Aku Aku: I think soo....

Coco: I'll Get himm out..... Hey, Uh oh!

Crash: Coco ? Whats wrong?

To be continued, Please review!


	2. LXVD City

The Sewer, The City

New characters are people I know and are my freinds, they are :

Xillion: Wissam is his real name , he plays as the annoying alien, Xillion! In this story, his voice is like an indian foriner.  
JJ: Is my freind George, he is the mysterious person who saves the bandicoots from ''wanahakaluki'' a terrible spirit!  
Sarah Scorpia: Real name: Sarah, she is the advisor , and appears mysteriously like JJ

Crash: Coco? Have you flushed yourself to? uh oh! ahhhh!

Crunch: This is fun!

Crash: How could something so yucky be so clean?

Coco: Hey Look! A Surface

Boom!

Crash: Well, c'mon lets find a way out

Dingodile: How is a pary crowd gonnna get out of a sewer?!?!

Coco: We'll find a way, a smelly way to be precise!!!

Crash: Hey look! An opening

Coco: A smelly opening

Out of the sewers and in LXVD city

Crash: Phew

Coco: We'r not in N.Sanity island!

Denise: Its some sort of,of, hey we're not on N.Sanity island

Coco: C'mon lets get going

Crash: Who is that in the horrible ugly dumb suit?  
Guy in the horrible ugly dumb suit: Imaga Immmagigi!

Crash: Er.. Sorry Mr.Shock trooper!

At the Dodobodosododabodokodo hotel

Crash: This is room 71455555666666 Y.O.U A.R.E D.E.A.D

JJ: Wait stop do not enter this room it is a home for Wanahakaluki!

Ripper Roo: Blahahahahaha Ehhiahahah

JJ : Shh You'le wake it up! Come on with me, its not safe here, you see i was watching you, that sewer is called I K.I.L.L. U, so you are now in LXVD city, home of the great ''Zinga!''

Dingodile: So this ''Zinga'' Is what brought us here?

JJ : No ! NO ! NO!: Zinga! Not Zinga... Ok lets go

Crash: Do yo now my name?

JJ : Sure I do Crap

Crash: Its Crash

JJ: Thats what i said Crad

Crash : JJ!!!

JJ: Now thats my name!

Sarah Scorpia: Well,Well, I see you have made it! YOur pathway is along the river!

JJ: She's right, The othersewer ''GO HOME!!'' is connected to ''The Blue WELL DUH river''

Crash: Ok then lets go for it

JJ : But wait the UFO is about to Crash

Everyone: Ahhh!!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An ALien comes out

Xillion(In a foreign indian accent): Greetings earth people, I am Xillion, my name has many important histories, and I will tell you it right now: Ibrought it from the Edge of my Ass!

Coco: How nice(How rude...)

Xillion: Would you like to see were I got it?

JJ: err.errr no thanks Xillion

Xillion: Why? Do you think zere is somesing wrong wiz eet?

At the Bejou

JJ: Welcome to the Bijou, LXVD city's museam

Coco: I thought we were heading for the river! Why are you trying to make us stay?!?

JJ: Ok, here's the deal, S.M.O.C, has made the deadly rain of ''Schools''.... It will rain spirit teachers that are cursed, but thanks to ''Zinga!'' We were able to bring you here..

Xillion: Yes, As you can see you are in another dimension

And then everyone was telling jokes...

Everyone: Hahahaha!

JJ: And then, and then, He fell for it

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Xillion: Ahahaha! That was funny , this is even funnier! Little did you know that we are playing a prank on you all thanks to JJ, and you feel for it like you are now, and JJ told me not to tell anyone! Hahaha!

Everyone: HAHHAHAHAHA!

JJ: Aha, (whispers) : Xillion you idiot ! Stop lying!!! ! (shouts out) Ok Everyone! Lets, Do something!

Crash: Ok!!!

Sarah Scorpion: Aha! YOu've reached The Bijou, well well, luckly you have JJ and Xillion on your side, but beware of Wanahakaluki! He has escaped his jail room, and no one has found him! Yet.....

Next day Next Day Next Day!!!

Coco: Crash, I'am getting this weird message:

Strings Open pull till N.Gage You urine Nope Setting stop in otter her people oplease 's Wonder R.Kill

Does it make iany sense?

Crash: Hmm try putting the first to letters in order

Coco: It should say: Stop putting your noses in other people's work..

Crash: Who would do such a thing! The paper has been used for nothing!!!

TOOOOOT

We Interupt this story to annoy you and make things genelarly irritating!

**_To be continued, please read and review!_

* * *

**


	3. Getting to know the arsenel

No Power?

New Characters:  
The Duo Of Doom: Crow(Emile) And Monkey Face(Christopher)

JJ: Ok now, we have to find SMOC,to go there we must destroy that power line!

Crash: Not to worry I'll use me spinning power! Hey! I can't spin!

Coco: I can't use my Karate skills!

Crunch: Wait a second.. Yup,,, here it goes again, my brain stopped......

JJ: Yeah,so you're going to to use our technology, like the RYNO(Rip Ya a New One)

Crash: And?

JJ: Much more

Crash: And?

JJ:Will you shut up

At ''The power line''

JJ: ok on the count of three we shoot, one, two

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

JJ: Hey!I did'nt Reach 3!

Crash: Yeah whatever, now do we enter the portal?

JJ: To the Plaza!

At Plaza Daza'o Daza

JJ: Ok we have to destroy that door without touching it!

Xillion: Not to be worrying! I shall be being in of za opening of da door wiz my majical dependible powers! OOgly Boogly! ( All the building is destroyed but the door stayed on the ground....)

Coco: Well at least we can go in now

Crunch: Is that a picture of WANAhak,whatever?

JJ: No that is a picture of our strongest weapon: The Whatchamacallit

Coco: What's it doing here

JJ : I have no aparent idea....

Xillion: Everybodies! Be looking in the out!

Crash: Hogbobies!! Eww!

Crunch: I'll destrow them with me hyperpunch !

Coco: No Crunch you can;t use your (BOOOOMMM) ...

Coco: Umm, powers

Crunch: Now she tells me

JJ: Can we procide!

Dingodile: NO! This author is not considering us! OOps! I guess he just did now!!!

Ahmad:Can we procide???!?!?!

Everyone: NO!

Denise: Coco made aa mistake in acting!

Dingodile: No she did'nt! You're just jealous cause you had a small part!

Ahmad: While those characters are fighting, I would like to say: NO REVIEWS,NO NEW CHAPTERS UNDERSTOOD?!?!?!?!?!?SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

Coco: Ok we're feeling better now

Crunch: I feel weird guys

JJ: I think your big brother has lost it

Denise: I don't think he even had it!

Back at the thinking center

Coco: Hi JJ, where is The guy you told me about?

JJ: Oh yeah he went crazy

Coco: What happend?

JJ: Well, he climbed out of the room's window , and started dancing on the air, singing I love my stupid Idiotic Job!

Coco: How awful, well I hope I won't do that

JJ: I know you wont

Coco: I appriciate your confidence in me!

JJ: It has nothing to do with confidence! We had the window frames nailed down!!

Minutes later

Boom bang bang!!! Bah! Ahh!

Crash: Should'nt we be worrying about that screaming and fighting out there?

JJ: Nah!

To be continued, please Review!!! 


	4. BOOM!

Boom Boom! 

New character/freinds: Duo Of Doom: My Freind Chris as '''Monkeyflyer, and his and my other freind Emile as Crowbot

Crash: So, Why sould we be sitting wating , instead of running and screaming like girls from that war out there

JJ:Don't Worry, its just some idiot in the bathroom

Coco: No wonder the gun powder smells weird

JJ: Ok, we have to go to SMOC for an attack

In the car

JJ: How about some music?

Everyone : Ok!

Ahmad: Cut! Wait a second, how could a party bunch fit a small car

JJ:Oops! I forgot to mention: The others are at the mayor's 1,000,000,000,000,000 house wrecking it up!

Mayor: Ahh!

Ahmad: Please Continue!

JJ: So how about some music

Everryone: Ok!

Radio: One day your car goes BOOM! Don't just give up gloom! One day your car goes BOOM!

Everyone: One Day your car goes BOOM! One day your car goes...

BOOOOOOOOOMM

JJ: Oh greate the engine went...

BOOOOOOOOM

JJ:... Again...

Crunch: Now I know why they call it a Combustable engine!

Ahmad: We apolagize for our interruption, please wait while we get a new car...My client in his lab should be working on one!

BOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone is startled

Ring Ring

Ahmad: Ah! Its him now, Hello? Yes, well of course you should continue

Client: Well, If we have to continue, you'le have to consider buying us another lab!

Loud voice: WAAITT!  
Room goes dark and Xillion appears

Xillion: I apologize for the interuption, but I must complain, I did not get a part yet in this story!

Voice: We apoligize to Xilion for interupting him and offer him a complimentary Nuclear Bomb...

passes bomb to Xillion

Xillion: Why Thank You!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Xillion: I ALRIGHT

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Xillion: Ok Now I'm hurt, yup defenetly hurt

JJ: Excuse me a second

Goes to Xillion

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone is in the hospitle

Ahmad(Wearing doctor's cloths): Ya happy now Xilion? You ended up all of my stars in the Pokei!

Coco: Wrong story Ahmad

Ahmad: Yeah whetever

Back to normal

JJ: Ok we're at SMOC

(rock music plays)

JJ(Loudly) Ok! We attack now!

Coco: Whaaat?

JJ: I said we attack now! Wait a second(attacks rock players)

Bang Boom Crash!

Crash: Did somebody call out my name?

BOMB voyage: Hey That's the 9'th Boom in this story! How about one more?

BOOOOM

BOMB voyage: Ah! Much better

Everyone attacks the school

Wanahakaluki: Muhahahaha! Little did you know that I am the one behind the rain of tutors!('''tors echoes)

Crikets Cherp

Crash: So?

Wanahakaluki: Well, should'nt you be scared? Boo! Blah!

Xillion: Oops I forgot to scream like a little girl!(screams like little girl)

Monkeyflyer: HAHA! Wanahakaluki! We will stop you with our ANNOYING POWERS OF DOOOOOM!

Crowbot: Crow ! Crow! Isnt that annoying!

Monkeyflyer: Muhaha! Look it my new face!

JJ: Duo of Doom? What are you doing here?

Duo: To help! With our annoying powers from space!

JJ: But space is as empty as Xillion's head!

(Author's note: My Friend wissam who is playing as Xillion is not stupid as stated above! He is highly intelligent!)

Wanahakaluki: Argh! Annoying! NOO! I am melting melting melting meeeeelllltttttiiiinnnnggg!

JJ: Its not over yet!

Crash: Why?

JJ: there is still ''Topido'' , we have to decode and destroy his calculation for the Rain of Tutors!

Ahmad(whispers): JJ! You forgot the helmet!

JJ: Oh yeah and Coco, wera this helmet(Passes helmet to Coco)

Coco: Why?

JJ: We'll need that Brain of yours to decode and ''bug'' his computers!

Crash: Yeah! And since you are the genuis here, You can really be effective!

Coco: No really I am not THAT smart, I am normal, I am Definatly NOT a genuis!

JJ: Whatever just wear it!

What will happen next? **_REVIEW TO FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5!_** P.S : Lord Red, Can you tell me what you ment by changing the script or whatever you said ?


	5. To The Smoc Floor

Meet ''X''

Are we there yet? Asked Crunch

NO! Said JJ

Are we there yet?

Nope

Are we there yet?

NO!

Are we there yet?

Shut up! Screamed JJ

Then Xillion said '' Should we be going in the left direction?

Look There's SMOC! But we were there a minute ago! Said Coco

Thats right, Dr.Pigion is in there , said JJ

Then why were we going to somewhere else? Asked Crash

Because ''Somewhere else'' is on Xillion's planet. Said JJ

Yes! And if we defeat Mr.E Ous SMOC-er, we win! Said Xillion

Back at SMOC

How about a joke? Said JJ

OK! Said everyone

Here it goes

One day an idiot came to an electric store and asked the sales man: How much is that T.V?  
Then the sales man said: Get out of here ! I do not sell things to idiots!  
The idiot got amazed of how the salesman knew he was an idiot , so he came in a dress The Idiot asked the sales man again: How much as that T.V And the sales man said: Get out! I told you I don't sell idiots!  
The idiot was amazed again so he came in a female dress,with lipstick,purse,everything He asked the salesman in a girlish voice: How much is that T.V?  
The salesman then said: How many times do I have to say I DO NOT SELL IDIOTS!  
The idiot then asked: Look! PLEASE tell me how you knew I am an idiot!  
The salesman said: You idiot! Thats not a T.V! Its a washing machine!

HHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Two hours later

Aha! said JJ, two more miles and we reach the yellow floor

Ahmad said: We interrupt this program to...(Coco interrupts) Ok! Ok! We get it! To annoy us! Can you stop it!

Back to the show

Ok! Now to decode, Crash, I'll need you to pass me some stuff, Crunch, you should NOT let anyone damage me, or this decoding can never be done again. said Coco

Ten minutes late Coco's PC said

The number you are dailing is not in service( then talks quickly) THIS MESSAGE WELL SELF DESTRUCT IN 10! 9!8!8!7!5!4!3!2!1! (slows talking) What happend to the self destruct? Can somebody look at the self destruct please!

Ok Decoding failed . Coco said

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I know (song says:) Lets be Freinds!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Coco's Pc says: Finally it worked!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bomb Voyage! Will you stop that?

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMNEVEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

Bird apears on T.V with a sign: DO NOT ADJUST YOUR SET

Hey ! Why are we in a cooking show? Asked Coco

And now ! Our Famouse Chef!

HALO! said the chef Do you want to bake cupcakes and just can't?  
(A/N: This scene is brought from a show, I DID NOT CREATE IT)  
Well forget everything you know about making cupckakes, and say hello to the cupkatenator!  
Guy in the shirt who askes all the obvious questions: Hello!  
The chef says: Now remember, you can make cupcakes out of anything!  
Guy in the shirt who askes all the obvious questions: Anything?  
Anything! Said the chef Anything?  
Anything! Said the chef

Anything

Chef: Shut Up ! I mean it ! I will end you !(cuts his tale with knife)

Coco whispers : Chef! Your tale

Well what about it? Oh I see... Son of a bi(TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT)

(Crash covers Coco's ears)

Sing Show: Hang in there baby

back atSMOC

Well? We are aproaching the yellow floor! Said Xillion

Whats wrong with the yellow floor? Asked Crash

Well , it has one of the most annoying Createachers! Said JJ

To be continued! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! And in your review, telll me who is your favorite NEW character( Xillion, JJ , Sarah Scorpion etc...) And tell me what you think about the ''Idiot and the TV'' joke! Thanks to my reviewers! 


	6. The Yellow Floor

The Yellow Floor 

Oh No Its! Its ! Its!

Thats Right the ''Teacher'' ,Ha! You are not going to stop the Rain of Tutors! Said the terrible Createacher

But Creeton! Look! Quiet and polite children! Said Coco

Aww! Look at them ! So Nice! Said Creeton

(All pass through as Creeton is distracted!)

Phew ! That was Close! Said Crash..

Shh! Be Quiet! Uh Oh! Its Missis N! Said JJ

ART ART ART! MUHAHA! SAid Mrs.N

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ouch!

Coco? Where you? No! Get back here with my sister! Said Crash

Oh greate! Now who'll activate the macinery! Said JJ

Hmm! Stuck In a biggy our we? Well! You'll have to find Coco, by rescuing that man sinking! Said Sarah Scorpion

I'll Get him ! Said Crash

The man was rescued and bought to the hospital

So you found this man sinking? Asked the hospital manager

Sir Sir! The man commited suicide! He hung himself above the bed! Said the nurse

Then Xillion said: Oh no, he did'nt, I found him a little wet, so I hung him to get him dry!

Ah! You rescued the man! You may have Coco back!

At the Yellow floor

Thanks for the rescue guys! That ''Mrs.N' was going to torture me! Said Coco...

We're lucky to have your brain ! Said JJ

Cut!

Pinstripe Appears

I would like to comment that I have only showed up ONCE in this author's stories!

Shut up!

Ah! I've finally showed up! Said Pinstripe

Make yourself usefull and toss yorself over that cliff a few times! Said Crash...

Ok!

Boy! I'm tired! When are we going to stop turning the dials? ASked JJ

Maybe this will help( Coco kisses JJ)

WHOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO( Starts to spin the dail raapidly)

No its too fast!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ahmad: I apolagize for so much ''Booms'' In this fanfic...

Ok Now to Decode . Said JJ

Computer wrote: 01010111001010000110101010101010100STOPTYPING0101011011111111HEEEELLLLLPP!

Now We Invade ''The Office!''

To be continued,**_please read and review to know what happens next!_**

**_Sorry about making this Chapter short, but I was so out of ideas Oh yeah, 2 more chapters to go! And when this fanfic is done,I will write one of my best fanfic ''How It All Began''_**


	7. Office Hoffice

Office Hoffice 

Who's in the office? Who's got the Office? Asked Coco in a motherly way

Hello! Said Mr.Bean

Whats Mr.Bean, the hilarious person who never fails to amuses, doing here? Asked Crash

Ahh! Finally this author mentioned me! Said Dingodile

Ahmad says: Oh no you don't! You were my favorite character! I give I give and I give, AND THIS IS THE BEST I GET! To bad Ripper Roo is now my fav, don't worry Dingo, you'll always be my worst , er, second favorite!

Ok, Now we, ransack the office! Showted JJ

Everyone goes crazy and ransacks the office

Boom, Crek, bang, bah, bish, throiiii, cOEEE!

Ahh! Ransacking makes me feel grreaate! Said Crash

What about rap? Asked Crunch

Crash screemed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Are you Ok Dingodile? Asked Coco

He's Drunk .. Said Denise

Shut Up! Replied Coco

HA! Why would a 12-year old girl fall in love with an overgrown crocodile?

Ahmad apears Cut! Denise, you're fired!  
Denise turns into a monster You cannot fire me! Where are you going to find an annoying freak who's always jeaous?

Can we please stop the rain of tutors! Asked JJ

Do you think vi vant to! Asked Xillion

Okay! You're all fired! Said Ahmad

Oh Shut up ya jerk!

Bump

Why you little! You're fired to! You;re all fired!

Me too? Asked Coco in an innocent way

Ok,you got your jobs back...

OK, you'll have to do without us here. Said JJ

But will we ever see you again? asked Crash

You dont understand! Said JJ.. You have to do without the gadget ''US''( Unnamed Sense)

Oh! Said Crunch

Now that the office is destroyed ,we must defeat, Manhack

Manhack says: Ha Ha Ha! You, will not, defeat me!

Will you stop that accent?

No, I, will, not , speak normally! Ha, Ha , Ha!

Two days later

We told you, we will not leave if we don't we fight you! Said Coco

Two Days Later

Aha! I have a plan! We make him tell us, with, this box!

Two days later

Aha! I know! We...

Two days la...

Will you stop it with the two days later! Only two minutes have passed!

Aha! You, Have , not defeated, me, the rain , has, started, ha , ha, ha!

Ok! We have to call jocko! Said Coco

Dails on phone: 033333334443331112122334324

The Number You have dailed is not in sevice( Turns to quick tone): This message will self destruct in 3,5 seconds

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Now what? Asked JJ

_**To be Continued, Please read and review, oh yeah and in the next final chapter, you'll know who's REALLY up to all of the Rain'O Tutors!**_


	8. The Finale

The Finale 

**_Ramo ,Xillion, And Scorpion Girl/Sarah Scorpion: These names belong to my freinds, they thought them up! No copying unless you ask me to ask them! _**

Muhaha! It was I! I was planning the Rain of the Tutors In LXVD City! And you were'nt expecting such an idiot would plan something so good! It was I Haha! I ! Not You! HHAAHAH! MEMME! Not You! Said Wanahakaluki

Yeah whatever. Said Crash

Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me. Crunch sang

What are you singing? said Crash

Oh, Just a little song about, ME! HAHAHA!HAha

Yes! And The Tutoration of LXVD City shall !

BOOOOOOOOOOOOm

Not Begin?

All of them get teleported to a desert

Oh No! We'll STARVE to death! Said Xillion

What you say senior? Said a Spanish person called Ramo(Spanish Music Plays)

I am Ramos aganaira dapolti nomato sangoldief atoskito boshkin agapaira! Said Ramo

We'll just call you Ramo.. Said Coco

Aha! I hear you hungry, but me Taco vendor! Feel free! To buy for Me! And get them free!

Everyone eats from Ramo

Me hear you trying to stop Rain'o tutors , Me very well know Aikido! Me can help! Said Ramo

Ok! Said Coco

At SMOC again( A/n: SMOC(TM) is my school so DO NOT COPY IDEAS!)

Ok! Lets Do the ?HW so we dont get in trouble! Said JJ

Lets Not and say we did !HAHA! Said Xillion

BLa Bla Bla!

GHAON!

BRRRRRRRRRRRT

Xkhssshshshttt!

We interupt this program to REALLY annoy! MUHAHA!

MMM! Banana!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Nuke!Throw a Nuclear bomb

Tick!

Yes the Rain shall start HAHAHA

Ghost teachers fall from the sky

Nooo! I got Tuuutttooooorrrreeedd! Screemed Xillion

POW BANG CRASH

Okay! Who wants a piece 'a' me! Said Mr.T

Alright Foo! You gonna let this keeds live like they want undahstand foo? Said Mr.t

Err.. Yes Mr.T ! I will stop at once Mr.T! Said Wanahakaluki

Tada!

We won! Said JJ

Tada!

Yeah! Said Crash

Tada

Alright We did it !Said Coco

Tada

Will you stop it with the...

Taaaadddaaaa!

Excuse me for a second said Crunch...

Geradeasfsfd

Its Over ! Now for another party in our house .. said Coco

Yeah! Said Everyone

Za End( Or is It?)


End file.
